No Words
by Nozowizardry
Summary: Nico doesn't know how to tell Maki how she feels, whilst Maki goes through the same struggle


Nico was always the last one to leave practice. She liked to stay on the roof, to look over the city, it helped her think. Or it used to, but she had recently been thinking, about her red haired dream. But no matter how much thinking or relaxing she did, she didn't know how to tell Maki. She knew the red haired girl was blunt, and if she said anything, Mali would shoot her down. If Nico tried anything Maki would shoot it down.

"Nico moaned in annoyance, not realising she was alone. "What are you moaning about?" Nico spun around shocked to see the girl clouding her thoughts stood in front of her. Suddenly nothing else mattered, Nico was just happy to be in her presence, she loved the aura of control Maki created. the strong and to the point girl was always so.. Efficient.

"Just thinking of a school assignment I've got, it's gonna take so much time". Nico lied, though she thinks Maki knew she was lying. She wished Maki would take control and tell her that she loved her. And wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

"Nico I wish you knew how I felt about you" the girl thought to herself, wishing the red eyed girl to read her thoughts and ask her on a date or something. "Well, I'm all done moaning, I erm, should probably go home, lots of work to do" Nico said awkwardly and rushed past Maki.

Maki turned to tell her to stop, but caught herself, she couldn't let Nico know how she felt, Nico wouldn't feel the same way, Nico was too focused on the group. Maki was downhearted, another she had tried to talk herself into asking Nico out, but she didn't want to ruin their already delicate friendship, it wouldn't work, they just wouldn't be good together, they were too different, and Nico didn't feel the same way.

* * *

Nico could feel a sadness begin to swell in her stomach, she hated leaving the red head, and they were alone, on the roof, she could have asked. She should have asked. "You know how she would have reacted? She would have been shocked and angry at you!" Her subconscious complained. "SHE JUST DOESNT LIKE ME LIKE THAT!" She shouted aloud.

"She quite clearly does you idiot." For the second time that night she turned to see someone standing behind her, but this time it was nozomi who stood behind her. "If you can't see how that girl feels about you, then what hope do you have of passing any class if you miss the obvious?" Nozomi continued. Nico was annoyed at being called out as such a fool. "She clearly doesn't, haven't you seen how different we are? She will never feel the same way about me". Despite her anger a tear still rolled over her cheek at the thought of never being with Maki. "I know because I see how Maki looks when you don't. I know because see how Maki looks at your pictures. It's all in the cards Nico. Maki loves you."

Nico couldn't take it anymore, and bolted, Nozomis words following down the corridor, all the way home, and they haunted her sleep with dreams of the girl she would never have.

* * *

Maki woke from a restless sleep. She had dreamed of her and nico, again. Though this time they were on the roof, sat, watching the sun as it sank into tho the horizon, makis head rested on Nicos shoulder, no words spoken. It was, for use of a better word perfect. Maki hated to leave such fantasies, but that's all they were, fantasies, they would never come true.

Maki got up and went through her normal morning routine. Though as of recently she had been arriving to school late due to slower preparing due to the downhearted way she felt. She was crushed to say the least, she was intelligent, strong, attractive, and wealthy. Yet none of those things got her the one thing she wanted. The gorgeous raven haired girl she craved. They way she had rushed off that roof last night only proved Makis point.

She walked out the door eyes on her feet, and walked straight into Nozomi who was stood at the end of her garden. "Don't look like that, I know why your down, and I also know she loves you too". Maki was taken aback, how could Nozomi know what she was thinking. "You're wrong, she doesn't". "Am I wrong, is the way she looks at you not an indicator she adores you? She was so distraught last night after talking with you, and the only way someone gets like that is deluded belief that they can't have what they love, and she loves you".

Maki just pushed passed the invasive girl and headed to school. But Nozomis words swam around her head throughout the rest of the day. What if nozomi was right?

* * *

It was the end of the day, Nico was again on the roof, she needs to think after Nozomis words yesterday, she didn't know what to do. The she heard the door open and Maki stepped onto the roof, and she no longer needed to think, she knew what she had to do, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Maki stepped out onto the roof to see nico who was already there then to her. Maki approached her, ready to say what she had always wanted.

* * *

"They Walked towards each other, as nervous yet bold as each other. The stopped at arms distance, and looked at the other, Maki looked away awkwardly, blushing. She turned her head back to Nico. Nico too had her gaze averted. But looked back to the red head. Maki started to speak. "I don't know how to say this Nico-chan bu-" "I love you" Nico cut in. "I love you Maki, I have waited to say that, and I know you don't feel the same, but I wot deny my feelings a-" Maki returned the favour of cutting off Nico by pulling her into a kiss of passion. Both knew how the other felt as clear as crystal now. The kiss ended and the looked at each other and hugged. A tight embrace. They then moved to the edge of the roof and watched the sun set. No words.


End file.
